


A Kodak Moment

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [142]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Big Age Difference between siblings, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Siblings, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush can't help but enjoying watching his sons play, or rather more like his younger infant son trying to play with his disinterested older, adult son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kodak Moment

It was an odd sight to see, but Bombrush couldn't have wanted it any other way.

 

Bloodshed had come to pick up Thornstriker only to find out his wife was still at pregnancy classes with Soundwave.  He had wanted to go, but work made it difficult for him to go to many of them.  Luckily (or not) for him, his father and Soundwave had been more than happy to help out with the young couple.

 

So as Bloodshed waited for Soundwave to come home, Bombrush had figured it would be a wonderful chance for Bloodshed and Diskdrive to bond.  Or more like Bloodshed glaring at his father while his much younger half-brother clung to his leg and keep begging him to play with him.

 

It had been a sight to see at first with Bloodshed making himself coffee with a two year old holding onto his pants like a clamp.  And it didn't help that Diskdrive wanted some coffee because he would like it like his big brother did.  That almost had him laughing as his eldest son tried to explain why Diskdrive couldn't have coffee.

 

Now, Bombrush was just happily watching Bloodshed watch Diskdrive play with his toy train.  The young boy never strayed too far from his brother, always climbing up onto the couch to chu-chu over his brother's head before sliding off on his brother's legs.

 

"I think he wants you to play with him."

 

His son only responded with a glare as he moved to let Diskdrive roll the train over his head again.

 

"Now, now, he's only two.  All he does is play and eat all day long.  Oh, and wet his diaper too."

 

Bloodshed let out a groan as he assisted Diskdrive in 'jumping' off the couch like a superhero.

 

"See, you're a natural.  And you can think of it as practice for when your little one comes along."

 

"And you wonder why I don't come around that much."

 

Finally.  Bombrush was wondering if Bloodshed wasn't saying anything because he was afraid to curse around his half-brother.

 

"What's wrong with a little brotherly bonding?"

 

"When you keep pushing me into it."

 

"But Diskdrive loves you.  And he always talks about you."

 

"He also has other brothers who actually live here."

 

"But he plays with them all the time.  He never gets to play with you."

 

Bloodshed looked away.  While his feelings were mixed about his half-brother, it would still be difficult to come around often.  Not with his job and caring for his pregnant wife.  And a baby on the way too.

 

Diskdrive giggled happily as he brought out a Lara Croft action figure and a robot toy.  "B-Blood...shed.  Bloodshed!" He waddled over to his brother.  "Play wit me!"

 

The bigger brother stared at the other, as if deciding between fighting an army or jumping off a cliff.

 

Bombrush decided to help him out a bit.  And to give him more daddy-feels with what he hoped would come next.  "You know, if it's hard being with Diskdrive, it'll be even harder when your little one finally hits this age.  It might be best to know how to play now rather than learn with your little one."

 

Bloodshed could feel the man trying to push him into this.  He sent death glares as best as he could while not letting Diskdrive see it as the little one continued to stare up at him with innocent anticipation.

 

But reluctantly, either knowing what Bombrush said was true or knowing the little boy would only keep asking, the man reached out and took the robot much to the toddler's delight.

 

And in the ten minutes it took for Soundwave to come home with Thornstriker in tow, Bombrush watched tenderly as his sons played superheroes with Diskdrive's toys before working out a puzzle of a polar bear that Thornstriker and Bloodshed had bought him for his birthday.

 

The older man was glad knowing he was able to get a few minutes of it recorded on his phone without Bloodshed knowing.

 

END


End file.
